I Live by the Creed
by Walkman355
Summary: The War of 1812 approaches quickly, and the Assassins are still weak from the battle to gain their country. But with a new Assassin from Ireland fleeing the country after a failed revolution of their own. Because of this Assassins selfish actions many of his brothers and his own Mentor were killed by the Templars. America is the land of opportunity...is his opportunity redemption?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this was actually written a while back, but it was severely flawed and David was a very crappy character so I'm starting over from scratch and revising all my chapters, more coming this weekend.**

I Live by the Creed

David Connell breathed in the salty sea air looking out over the Boston harbor, his thoughts continued to return to Ireland and the life he'd left behind. His family had been poor farmers who had served the Assassin Brotherhood. When he was ten years old he had been recruited and trained in philosophy, combat, ideology, strategy, and history; however he could not bury his feelings for his homeland, England's oppression of the Irish people. His Mentor had told him that these feelings of vengeance would lead to trouble, but he ignored his mentor's advice and he helped the ringleaders of small rebellions throughout the countryside to push the English out of Ireland. Things became troublesome for his family, and after his parents were hung with the other 'traitors' he had left for America to start a new life.

The past was behind him and he should know better than to look back on it. He began to toy with his pony tail, a nervous habit of his, as he considered how he would build a life for himself. He looked at what he wore again, he wore black and red robes of his Order along with a set of nicely cared for common clothes. The journey had been treacherous across the open sea but he was well prepared and the pirates they had met on their way had not been expecting someone as well trained as him to be their opponent. The ship docked and he stepped off into Boston, the port was a hub of activity as people moved about peddling their wares. It smelled like wet dog all around and the noise from the people and their carts was loud and disrupting. He stepped off the docks and moved slowly through the crowd towards the first general store he saw to purchase better equipment, when he felt the slightest touch near his leg. He grabbed the person's wrist and spun them into an alley, extending the hidden blade towards their throat, "Who are you and why did you try to steal my money, make it good or I'll cut out your tongue!" David didn't mean anything by it but he'd learned that in Ireland a little fear goes a long way. He surveyed his little thief, he was a young Italian man wearing a blouse and vest with patchy trousers and shoes, he had short cut light brown hair and bluish-green eyes full of mischief.

The Italian cringed, "Merda! I meant nothing by it sir, my family they are so hungry I just…I needed the money!"

It was time to test the young man, "You didn't answer either of my questions, now answer them honestly or I WILL KILL YOU!"

He screamed, "Lucentio Signor, I tried to take your money because it was a rite of passage in the Thieves Guild."

He sighed, "More lies…I was marked the minute I stepped off the dock…news travels fast I suppose…so where's your Master hm? Assassin."

His brow furrowed and he looked out to the street where three men stood. A chef, a priest, and a frontiersman.

"Gotten yourself into trouble again eh Lucentio?" said the chef in a jovial tone, obviously a Frenchman.

The priest then began to speak "Bit off more than you could chew this time but you did well." He walked up and shook David's hand, "I'm Duncan Little, and I'm an Assassin in this great city of Boston. When I heard that we'd be getting another boy from the Emerald Isles I was overjoyed!"

David extended his hand, "David Connell, I served over in Ireland as an Assassin…I hope to become a Master one day."

Duncan's eyes brightened over the other Irishman's presence, "Ah, well then…if that's all I guess we could take you over to the Homestead where our teacher lives and he could help you settle in."

"That sounds wonderful," David replied, "So where is this Homestead?"

"A bit north of here a good bit of traveling but we can be there sooner if we take a boat."

The rowboat docked and the sailors started rowing back to the merchant ship they sailed in on. The cliffs stood like a great maw, covered with trees like a thousand green spines. David stood on the beach admiring the grand ship that lay before him in the cove. He walked over, gently running his hand over the hull. "Hands off lad, or I'll mount 'em in the captain's quarters!" yelled a gruff old seaman.

David was taken aback, "I meant nothing by it sir; I was just admiring your vessel. She is a fine ship." He said apologetically.

"Aye, the fastest damn ship there is! That's the Aquila, the Ghost of the North Sea!" The seaman puffed out his chest with pride.

"The Aquila, as in the legendary Assassin ship?" David inquired.

"Aye, that's the one, though even in her pristine state she's seen better days."

"Well she's a fine ship, but I was hoping to meet this Mentor everyone speaks so highly of."

As he said this, an older man, walked down the hill flanked by three other Assassins. A woman in a cloak, a big German man, and another burly man with an odd hat. "Hello, that would be me. I am Ratonhnhake:ton, but most just call me Conner."

He bowed respectfully, "I am David Connell an Assassin from Ireland, I heard you were in need of a bit of help and well…I barely escaped Ireland with my head on straight so…I'd like to help America in any way I can."

He smiled warmly, "I am sure we have some use for a noble soul like yourself…tell me, have you ever trained other Assassins?"

David, "No sir, that was a job for the Masters…the Mentor…I did as I was told and served in any way I could." It was a lie, and he knew Connor saw it…he had not followed orders.

He nodded, not letting on that he knew. "Well we are glad to have you here, and I know you are not a teacher, but in this day and age we must all learn from one another…it would help if you shared what you know…who knows, you may learn from my recruits."

David nodded begrudgingly and looked up at the mansion on the hill, "So is this where you train the Colonial Assassins?"

"It is indeed, and we have a few in training here if I can find them. Dobby, would you mind taking Jamie and Jacob with you to round up our other recruits. I'd like them to meet our guest."

"Right away Mentor." She said as she ran off.

"Thank you sir…uh, where does one rest?" David asked.

"We have an inn for guests and travelers, or if you want you can use the barracks or the guest rooms in the house." He said waving his guest forward.

"Well I guess I'll see you and your recruits soon…first I think I'm going to settle in at the barracks first if you don't mind."

"Of course, I look forward to hearing what you have to say about Ireland…I heard we lost a Bureau there…"

He nodded in somber remembrance, "Aye…well um…I'll be off."

As he walked away Duncan turned to Connor, "Is he a Templar?"

"No…but he carries much weight in his heart…about Ireland…I believe we will get more answers if we give him time."

"As you say Mentor, I will spread the word to leave him be."

Connor watched the young man gather his things and checked to see if his eyes deceived him. His Eagle Vision said the man was an ally, but something about him painted him in an odd light…he would watch him closely…and kill him if it came to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**And we're back with chapter 2, I hope you liked the first one because it only gets better from here.**

I Live by the Creed

Mary paced back and forth in her pristine white assassin robes she had received from her father. She had heard they would be having a visitor today and had taken great care to make sure that she was presentable and outstanding. Alexei and Jacob hadn't really tried. Jacob's robes he had made himself out of deerskin and animal pelts. His boots were made from a bear pelt and his hidden blade bracers were lined with rabbit fur. His robe was sleeveless, and wrapped around his biceps were tribal regalia from his Cherokee brothers down south. He wore war paint despite Connor warning him that they were to be discreet and not draw the military down on them. The Brotherhood was to rebuild and regroup.

Alexei's was slightly better. He had also made his robes himself, but his were much nicer and neater. His were in the same fashion as Mary's made from wool. But he did have a pelt of his own he had decorated it with; he had sewed a wolf's pelt to the shoulders of his robe for his hunting triumph within his first week he had arrived. His robe was white with red highlights which he said were how they were traditionally made. Mary's robe was more like the robe their master kept in the basement. It was white and blue, and it looked like it had been made from a petticoat.

The leader of their little group was a Scotsman named Blake Matthis. He preferred not to have flashy robes, so his was a simple set of gray robes that had leather trim. He had arrived from overseas a few months ago and begun their training. He said that the man they were to meet today was a legend in Europe, she knew this was an exaggeration but William did have much pride for the man.

She saw Dobby and the others assembling as well. They had received their robes after the revolution and only wore them when they were off on missions. Other times, they would go about their daily lives. Duncan Little had his black robes on; he served the Boston Church as a minster and these robes were his priest robes with the hood flipped up.

Stephane Chapheau had on a set of tan robes that matched his apron, so one wouldn't think too much about it. Clipper Wilkinson's robes were deerskin like Jacob's but his had sleeves and frays on the sleeves at that. They looked like a jacket one would to keep the rain off. Conner had made a point to ensure that the robes were as discreet as possible. He said they weren't deviating from tradition, just making tradition less conspicuous. Dobby fell in line next with her cloak wrapped around her.

Jacob Zenger was next with a German uniform his wife had converted into a set of green assassin robes. Jamie Colley was last with his fur coat that had become a hooded robe. They all stood at attention as Conner rounded the corner, the man at his side was probably only a few years older than William was. He wore assassin robes that indeed looked more traditional. They were black with red highlights. Underneath it all he wore a shirt and a pair of sailor's trousers. The boots he wore were cut leather and to be honest, if it wasn't for the robe she would have thought he was a pirate. His hair was shaggy and black, and pulled back in a ponytail. His beard was just a black stubble on his face and his eyes were an emerald green. He had a simple saber with a black leather grip at his side, and on the other side was a fine ivory knife.

Blake was trying his best to look stern and respectful, and the strange man before them was trying not to acknowledge that. "These are the recruits I have told you about, Mary and Alexei are rather new and trying their hardest to become true Assassins." David looked at Mary and smiled warmly, and her heart skipped a beat,

"Jacob Smith here has already joined the ranks, although he still has much to learn. I am sure you have already met Blake, you two served together during the Irish Revolution if I'm not correct?"

"And in the British Navy before that, and the Assassins before that," He smiled, "I see he treats you well brother, do you enjoy teaching youngsters?"

Blake cracked a grin and hugged the other man, lifting him off the ground before setting him down. "It isn't as fun as being right on the frontlines, but after the revolution was crushed I decided to come to America where I might do some good. Scotland earned its freedom and so far I've heard it's prospering. I'm sorry about Ireland, mate, but one day I'm sure your people will be free."

"One day…and I assume these six are your Master Assassins, the best of the best?" He said with a hint of anxiety.

"Each man and woman has their own strengths and weaknesses. Dobby is the fastest we've got, Clipper is our best marksman, Jacob provides his strength both on and off the battlefield, Duncan adds his leadership, Jamie is an excellent doctor, and Stephane is our scrappiest fighter." He said smiling at the Frenchman who nodded smiling.

"I see, you are indeed worth of the title Mentor. I'm sure Achilles would be proud of how well you have done. He was a legend even in Ireland, and you do him service by leading the Brotherhood…maybe one day I will return to Ireland and restore the Brotherhood there."

Conner bowed respectfully and turned to his recruits. "You said wish to restore the Brotherhood? You seek to become a Mentor of your own?"

He looked about nervously, "I did, Aye."

"Well why don't you settle in to the Homestead, and help mentor our younger recruits. We could use a man of your skill and knowledge David Connell. Would you join us?" Connor asked with sincerity.

"Are you sure I'm even ready Mentor? I am still quite young, and I have never taught anyone other than soldiers and sailors." David said.

"Well maybe it's that discipline that they need." Connor said flatly.

David nodded, "Well I will not question your judgment Mentor…and I will do my best to prove myself to you."

"Excellent, I hope you do not mind if we add Lucentio to your training group."

"Perish the thought; he is a skillful young man. Plus I have taken a liking to the young fool." He said smiling at Lucentio as he walked in from the kitchen pear in hand.

Conner smiled for the first time since Mary had joined him at the Homestead. "You have good eyes for talent. You may sleep in the guest room until we've gotten you an official quarters in the barracks like you requested, and in the morning you may commence their training."

David nodded and went up the stairs into the house. Conner dismissed them and they all went to the bunkhouse where they were to sleep. The women's bunkhouse was the smaller than the men's, just a small cottage compared to their lodging. There were two bunk beds, and a nice kitchen. Dobby went to her bed and went to sleep while Mary couldn't sleep thinking of all the interesting things they would learn in the morning. But she knew David's face…where had she seen him before?


	3. Chapter 3

**EPIC TRAINING MONTAGE MUSIC COMMENCE!**

I Live by the Creed

_Homestead, Autumn, 1801_

"Again, dammit, again!" David yelled.

Lucentio, Mary, and Alexei had been running the same fitness regimen for the past three hours since dawn. David had raised her at the crack of dawn and had made them gather at the training field for running exercises and basic combat drills. The only break they took was when David went off to find Jacob. "Jacob, why are you not participating in drills?"

"I'm not a recruit like the rest of them; I've already taken my oath and proved myself as a true Assassin." David's brow furrowed, he remembered the attitude…he had kept it as a young lad, when he was 16 till when he was 24 he was a brash fool…

"Well here's your proof to me, you get in that field and you run exercises with the rest of them. In the Navy we drilled every day to stay in shape. Now get out there and drill."

"I don't have to listen to you." That was it.

It was over before anyone could blink. Jacob was on the ground and his arm was twisted behind his back, he was screaming for David to let him go. "If I was a Templar you would be dead, it is my job to train you how to survive." He shoved Jacob towards the field, "Now get your arse out there and train!"

They drilled until breakfast and even then they didn't stop. Right after breakfast David took them for a "light" run around the Homestead three times. He said anyone who fell behind him had to do it twice. No one disobeyed. Blake ran beside David the whole time as they called out a cadence they had made themselves.

"Four little birdies fly, fly, fly!

The guns are calling die, die, die!

The hawks will raise you strong and fierce!

The enemy's heart your talons will pierce!"

They continued to sing that until everyone learned it and had begun singing it. Upon the final lap David told them to double time it and they took off running. Mary had never worked so hard in her life, that by the time she was done she was ragged and tired.

This training regimen stayed that way for two months, until they were all in peak shape. That's when the combat began. "Faster, faster, the sword is a part of you now act like it!"

This training he let Jacob try something different. Jacob was to spar one-on-one with Blake in hand to hand combat. "You weapon skills are great Jacob, but to be better we go back to the basics. I don't know where you learned to fight, but you need to be better."

They trained in weapons and hand-to-hand for at least four months before finally he said he thought they were ready. For their final task he said they were to apply what they learned in a direct fight with Blake and him. They steeled themselves and handed over the mission to Jacob, "You fought Blake before, so you know what he can do. David's a mystery, but I think we can win if we get Blake out of the way." Jacob said.

"Blake is strong, but his eyes are bad. If someone can engage or distract him we can bring him down. We need someone to run interference on David so he can't help Blake. I will take him down, but I want Alexei to try and tackle him or hold him still. You are the strongest of us Alexei, show me what you've got!" He continued.

Alexei charged Blake and he just flipped him. As he had Alexei in the air Jacob ran in and caught him in the waist with a tackle. Jacob and Alexei's weight pinned Blake down, and Jacob made sure Alexei bound Blake tight. David rushed in to give aid, but Mary and Lucentio stood in his way swords drawn. They had never seen David fight, and now she knew why. He was a devil on the field. He drew his blade in a split second and disarmed Lucentio and knocked him down with the flat of his blade. He quickly turned on Mary and swung. She blocked the attack and they engaged in a quick bout of parries and jabs, but David had the advantage; he had watched her fight. He quickly had her on the ropes and Jacob and Lucentio rushed to help her. Jacob was a more close quarter's fighter and he drew his two tomahawks and paced around David. David swung at Mary and then wheeled at Lucentio instead, once again knocking the sword from his hand. "Dammit!" Lucentio exclaimed as he wheeled around David and grabbed his sword arm. Mary pointed her blade at his throat and Jacob did the same with the tomahawk.

"Okay, you got me." Lucentio's sword fell from the air into David's off-hand and he swung wide making Mary and Jacob step back. He head-butted Lucentio and Lucentio stumbled away drawing his knife. They all rushed David and he was a whirlwind as he blocked their attacks and kept them on the defensive. Alexei dropped from a nearby tree and brought the butt of his rifle down on the small of David's back. David dropped his weapons and they surrounded him. He smiled, "Very good Alexei, tying off Blake and using your friends to occupy me while you waited to strike. You have all done so well, I am truly proud to call you all Assassins."

That night, Lucentio, Mary, and Alexei received their hidden blades and Jacob cheered them on as he stood with the other Assassins. David stood to say a few words. "I have watched you all flourish, and I feel I must say a few words. Lucentio, when we first met you were very deft of hand but quite foolish. Now you could pick my pocket and I wouldn't even notice, but by the way I'd like my pocket watch back." Laughter echoed in the hall, and Lucentio blushed red handing the watch back over. "Alexei, you have a natural gift as a marksman. I would not be surprised if you outshined Clipper one day, and your strength is something to behold. You will be a great Assassin, just watch how much you eat." More laughter. "Mary," she light up bright red, "You have the sharpest mind of all of your fellow team mates, and your skill with a blade is even sharper. I guarantee you will achieve Master Assassin, but you must let go of your doubts and fears." She nodded, "Jacob, you are a natural born leader and a strong fighter. These new Assassins trust you with their lives; will you lead them?"

"I swear on all who came before me that my team will make you proud, and I will lead them to victory!"

He smiled, "I have no doubt of that, now enjoy your night; you've all earned it!"

"A moment if I may?" Connor said standing.

"Of course Mentor…" David said stepping away.

"I have had you and Blake train these young ones in a final test of character and skill. You have seen war; as I have, and I know that revolution changes a man…you must truly find what's important to you…and seeing you train these youngsters I have seen your pains…your burdens, and helping your brothers and sisters has done good in healing you…but there is much left to do…" He clapped his hands, "But I am rambling…you both are very talented…and I believe you are worthy of being given the rank of Master Assassin…you are both some of the best we have…Blake, you are strong and wise and a natural born teacher…David," David perked up and met the Mentor's gaze, "You carry a lot of pain with you…as you told Mary, you must let it go…you are a fierce fighter, and a good leader…trust yourself. Have some fun tonight Assassins…you've earned it."

They gathered at the beach for a bonfire and dancing with the sailors, no one wore their robes, they just dressed simply, Mary even wore a simple cotton dress. Everyone was merry, and Jacob was hesitant about dancing until a Spanish Assassin, Krissina Rivera grabbed him by the wrist and engaged him in some dancing from their homeland. David walked to the beach with Blake and they all grew silent, afraid their drillers would have a special assignment. When David and Blake weren't wearing their robes, and they looked rather…common, but they simply smiled and Blake sat down next to a barrel and began to drum away looking at Lucentio who grabbed him fiddle and tuned it. David smiled like a madman and began to dance, Lucentio picking up the tune. "I'll teach you a little bit about swordplay, the way we do in Ireland!" He was joking. "Watch close now."

His feet played back and forth, just as they had when he was sparing Mary, it was a dance to him. He jumped up on a table and the thump of his boots on the wood matched the rhythmic drumming of Blake. He took a breath and began to sing sweetly in a thick accent,

"A soldier lad came here last night,

With riding he was weary,

A soldier lad came here last night,

And the moon was shining clearly."

The sailors grinned wide and Blake picked up the chorus with the sailors, as their new Master Assassin made a fool of himself atop a table. One of the sailors passing him a pint to quench his thirst, and he drank eagerly, amber strands flowing down his lips lit by the firelight to appear as liquid gold.

"Bonnie lassie, will you gang with me,

Bonnie lass, will you lie near me,

And I'll get all your ribbons reel

In the mornin' e'er I'll leave ye!"

David extended Mary his hand and in a shriek of embarrassed protest he yanked her up on the table with him. She looked around and they all grinned wide, he gripped her face gently and made her look at him. "Just dance lass…there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I-I can't dance…" She said shyly looking away.

"I'll teach ye." He said pointing to his feet, "It's just like swordplay…just imagine your footwork and you'll get it."

He kicked lightly forward, and she backed up with two clicks of her heels, and then she kicked forward and he backed away. He pranced clockwise and she pranced counter-clockwise, and it became clear. He grabbed her by the hand and spun her as the song continued on. She smiled and William opened his mouth,

"They had not been in bed an hour,

An hour, but scarce a quarter!

But the drums came sounding up the street,

And then the beat was shorter."

Lucentio picked up,

"For it's up, up, up our colonel cried.

It's up, up, up and away, then.

For it's up, up, up our colonel cried,

The morn's our battle day then!"

They all sang the chorus with gusto, as alcohol and spirits rose high and free. As David smiled bright at Mary, her heart was racing and his voice as he sang was so beautiful and fresh. She decided to sing, she had heard it from her father's servant once, and he looked just like David.

"It's when will you come back again,

My own dear soldier laddie.

When will you come back again,

And be your bairnie's daddy?"

He gripped her chin ever so slightly, but firmly enough to plant her in her spot. His eyes flickered a dark green like emeralds in the firelight.

"Oh, hold your tongue my bonnie wee lass,

Never let this parting grieve thee.

When heather cows grow oxen bows,

Bonnie lass I'll come and see ye!"

Her face was bright red and he jumped off the table and helped her down, grabbing her waist and set her down and they danced off the beach, heading off towards the woods, he was sweating and laughing, and she was blushing and silent. "You're a good dancer, Mary, and one hell of a singer!"

"Who are you…" She muttered.

"Ey?" He said, stopping to look her in the eyes.

"Who are you…I know you from somewhere, I just can't put my finger on it…" She said as she studied his face.

He pushed her hands away, "Damn Mary, been about ten years since we last met…you really don't remember me?"

"Who are you then!?" She cried in exacerbation.

"David Connell…son of Marcus Connell, I was apprenticed to your father in the Assassin Order for six years…ever since I joined…you were two when we first met, and eight when I left…I was eight years older than ye…and you've grown well…"

Her eyes widened, "I do know you…you would always play with me…and we'd sing songs…"

"And I taught you to dance, but obviously you've forgotten…" He said with a smile.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Your father's robes…they always were a bright white…"

She teared up, and covered her mouth to keep from whimpering. "Easy lass, just go back and celebrate…you've earned it."

She gripped his wrist as he left and he turned, those emerald eyes glowing in the moonlight, "I've been waiting since training to do this." She grabbed him and forced their lips together. His eyes grew wide, and he seemed to panic for a brief second before losing himself in her lips as she lost herself in his. They separated and he looked at her with shock and arousal.

"Well he'd definitely kill me for that one…what was that?"

"You always kissed me on the forehead as kids…and now I'm older…let's say you grew as well as I…"

He smiled and brushed her hair with his hand, "Go celebrate…we've got work to do soon…"

"Aye." She said with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

I Live by the Creed

_London, Winter, 1802_

Five men ringed the table, the naval commander shifted nervously as the other four men stood rigid. "Master Davenport, your operations in the colonies have been less than adequate since the death of Masters Lee and Kenway."

"I am trying sirs, but it is much harder than I expected. The Mentor has been slowly been gathering followers and organizing the Assassins. Their ranks have doubled since the days of Achilles. My agents have remained hidden, but I don't know for how much longer. When will the invasion begin?"

"It has taken Masters York, Fairfax, and I a long time to persuade our members in the court and in Parliament; right now we are recovering from multiple rebellions and uprisings. Ireland, America, other smaller colonies are starting their own tiny revolutions in the dark. The Assassins are claiming power, as they have been since Ezio Auditore brought down the Borgia! We have no great empires or armies; we have only the willing and those who can be bought. The Assassins aren't as strong as they were back in the Crusades, but they are growing in power as this 'age of freedom' continues to grow. We were lucky that Birch killed Haytham's father Edward and brought that boy to our side. I need your assurance that this Mentor will fall by your blade!"

The commander shook, "I…I swear sir, I will watch his blood spill over the ground."

"Good," the Englishman said, turning to face the other three, "Now Masters York and Fairfax, keep up your pressure and we'll see where we get. I will keep up my persistence to become Prime Minister. And Master Victor, keep close to Napoleon, we must ensure that he root out the Assassins. Just keep him occupied."

"Are we done here?" The Commander asked.

"Yes you impertinent fool! Now get out of my sight!" The man turned around with his hands clasped behind his back as he looked out through the window. Robert Jenkinson peered out over the city of London and grinned, soon it would be his.

_The Colonies, Summer, 1803_

Mary looked through the telescope at the tavern that was in full swing. Their target was inside meeting with a few other Templars. Their informant and teammate for this task was a young Assassin thief by the name of Fillian McCarthy he wore raggedy black leather and cotton clothes and spun his shiv eagerly, "Been waitin' since the day I was sold off to put this knife in that bitch's 'eart. She'll get wots comin' to 'er!"

Mary tried to ignore his behavior. For an Assassin he reminded her a lot of the traitor Thomas Hickey. She was still rather young when he died, but from the stories Connor told, he was a man without class or honor. She spotted their target. It was a woman in a green and pink dress with short cut orange hair. Fillian gingerly rubbed the scar on the bridge of his nose, which he said she had inflicted on them when he had talked back to her as children. Mary blocked it out and turned to face the others. Alexei was crouched next to her keeping a steady eye on her with Jacob. Lucentio sat on the roof behind them with his usual aloof demeanor, but she knew he was ready to bolt at a moment's notice. The latest addition to their group, an Assassin from Spain, a noble named Krissina Rivera stood with her arms crossed over-seeing the others. Her royal blue and purple robes, making her appear like the nobility she was. Jacob pointed back to the tavern, "There, we've got eyes on the other four." A doctor, a Hessian, a priest, and a patriot walked up to her table and they began talking. "We won't be able to hear from here…Krissina, Lucentio, and Alexei enter in and keep a close eye on them. Do not engage them."

The three nodded and dropped silently to the ground, handing their robes to Alexei so he could put them in his fur sack underneath deer pelts. Lucentio walked in casually and engaged a man in a game of Nine-Man's Morris. Krissina threw on a regular coat and entered, finding a table to read her book. Alexei walked in and sat at the bar and struck up a conversation with the bartender about where to get the best deal on furs and crops. Lucentio kept glancing over at the Templars to see what was going on, careful not to expose himself. The Lady Maverick rose, as did the doctor, the Hessian, and the priest. It was obvious they reported to the patriot. The patriot nodded and waved them away. The Templars began to leave and their leader left out the back. The Lady Maverick waved to some of her girls and they followed her as the other Templars walked in different directions. The patriot left through the back and started for the docks. Mary kept her eyes on the Lady Maverick as she ran hopping rooftops. She heard Jacob silently curse behind her and saw why when she shifted her head slightly in the direction of the tavern. Krissina was in pursuit of the patriot with Lucentio hot on her heels. Alexei had disappeared and they could only assume he wouldn't be helping them. They continued to follow the Lady Maverick for as long as they could before she disappeared into a building. The Assassins dropped to the street and walked in. Inside were soldiers, whores, and businessmen; the Lady Maverick turned to face them, and a few more of her Templar allies stood at the top floor with her. One of them drew his pistol and fired. The Assassins scattered and so did the patrons. Jacob and Mary couldn't tell who was friend or foe so they weaved through the crowd, careful not to get too close. Fillian ran right through with no regard for anyone, jumped to the banister of the second floor and swung himself up. A few soldiers charged him and he threw his throwing knives into them and they fell. He turned as a Templar drew his sword and swung. Fillian jumped out of range, drew his shiv and began to swing wildly at the Templar. The ferocious attacks overwhelmed the Templar and he fell. Meanwhile, Mary and Jacob rushed up the stairs and engaged two other Templars. Jacob got in close and disarmed the Templar with one hatchet while driving the other into his head, and kept running towards the Lady Maverick. Mary engaged the other Templar in a duel and they fought ferociously as she spun and jabbed, while he parried and blocked, striking back with speed and hate. It took her a while to find an opening, and by the time she had slew her opponent more charged at her. Luckily these were petty soldiers and she was able to dispatch them with ease. She turned to see Jacob engaged with a few other soldiers. She didn't know who these Templars were, but they had patriots in their pocket. She rushed in to help him and they fought off the Templars with ease. "Where's Fillian?" She exclaimed.

"Where's the Lady Maverick?" He replied.

Fillian ran at a breakneck pace after his target trying to close the distance between him and her. She ducked into a small warehouse and he walked in slowly trying to remain cautious. She jumped him and slashed his arm. He grabbed her and spun her around head-butting her. She stumbled back and gripped her head before he slammed his knee into her abdomen and knocked the wind out of her. She dropped her knife and he kicked it away. "'Ello Gillian…"

"Fillian," she coughed, "Is that you?"

"Surprised to see me?" He replied, "You probably thought I was dead when you sold me off to save your own hide."

"No, my God I regretted that and tried to find you ever since!" She said with a face full of anguish.

"Don't lie Gillian, you can lie to yourself but don't lie to me…I know you saddled up with the Templars because the money and power was too sweet to resist. I know you Sis…don't forget that."

She chuckled and the expression faded from her face into a cruel grin, "So you're an Assassin. Truth, freedom, justice and all that shite! Don't make me laugh Fillian; you're lying to yourself more than I was!"

He laughed, "You're right Sis…I don't belong there."

"See? Why don't you join up with me?"

He rammed his shiv through her gut and she inhaled in shock and pain, "I know I'm a git, but you can't honestly believe I'd fall for that twice."

Blood trickled out over her dress and she chuckled, "No, I knew you wouldn't…I was just stalling until the poison kicked in."

He staggered and his vision became slightly blurred, "When did you?"

"It was on my knife…so I guess I win in the end."

"Not quite," He said as he drove his hidden blade through her heart, "I still get to kill you!"

He left her body to rot there, gave her last rites and left her with the exact amount she'd sold him for as penance and stumbled his way back to the whore house. Halfway there he collapsed against a wall where Mary and Jacob ran up to him. "Fillian! Fillian are you alright?" Mary cried.  
"Poisoned blade…not much longer…got the bitch…" He coughed with a smirk.

Jacob leaned in, "Don't speak; we'll get you to a doctor."

"Don't want one…I did what I joined the Assassins to do…my works done…" He removed his hidden blade and handed it to Jacob, "Take it…only Master's wield two blades…but you keep it." He grabbed Jacob by the front of his robes, "Don't forget what I gave for this! Keep it…keep the memory alive…kill…those Templar…bastards…" He said with a gentle exhale as the light faded from his eyes. He didn't hear Mary scream, but he felt bad. _Don't cry love, _Fillian thought_, you're too pretty to cry._

They stood in David's office, as he looked out the window of his cabin towards the bay where the Aquila rested. "So Fillian is dead…"

"Yes Master," Jacob replied, "He died honorably in the pursuit of the Lady Maverick…he gave me this." Jacob said revealing his second hidden blade, "With your permission I'd like to keep it to honor his memory."

"I grant you this request," The sadness heavily present in his voice as he struggled to form the next sentence, "…it was a shame…he may not have had the drive, but he had the potential to be great. And where were you Krissina?"

"I was in pursuit of the Lady Maverick's superior." She said with confidence.

He turned to fix his gaze on Lucentio, "I was trying to make sure she didn't get herself killed."

"You did good Lucentio; what happened?"

"We were jumped by Redcoats and she got away." He replied curtly.

He fixed his gaze on Krissina, "I do not care about your family status or your skill before you came here…when I put you under one of my Assassins it's because they have shown more prestige than you and have earned my respect. You will follow orders!"

She opened her mouth to speak, but he raised his hand to quiet her. "Luckily for you, Alexei managed to salvage your failed intelligence run. What can you tell me?"

"The priest is Federico Perez; he runs a small chapel in New York and is the head of a group of Templars there. He reports to someone higher up, but I do not know who. The doctor is Victor Wilcott, the Saving Grace Butcher. He runs a small clinic out of Boston where he tortures Assassins and enemies of the Templars. He has some sort of miracle cure that has kept certain Templars alive no matter how badly wounded. The Hessian is Gerhard von Stantten. He reports to a regiment of other Hessians who serve under Commander Matthew Davenport. We can assume that all the Hessians serve the Templars. That's all I was able to gather on them."

"You did good Alexei; you may all turn in for the night. Tomorrow we will be figuring out how to deal with these targets and their Masters."

As they left, Connor entered with Duncan Little and looked at him gravely. "It seems it was as we feared, there are forces at work trying to reclaim the colonies. What do you think we should do?"

"Honestly I was going to ask the same of you Mentor…I truly do not know what we shall do about this…I guess we shall have to wait and see how this turns out."

"Agreed, I will call a meeting of the other Master Assassins and other allies we have and see if we cannot meet here."

"Very well Mentor, what shall I do in the meantime?"

"Keep training the young ones. We all need to be ready for when this war arrives…for I fear it won't be long now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Well it's been a long day and a good bit of revision, but I have a new chapter up finally.**

I Live by the Creed

_Davenport Homestead, December, 1803_

Mary watched as the convoy approached from the main road. At the head was a Shawnee woman who walked with such power and bearing that she simply radiated it. The single red strip across her nose a declaration of war; behind her walked a mountain of a man. His face was scarred and painted, it was like a bear covered in warpaint. He walked like a warrior, and his eyes scanned everyone else there. A boat had docked in the harbor of Inuit make, and out stepped a chieftain and his men. A pioneer and a gunman walked up the road side by side and approached her, "Excuse me lass, I was wonderin if this here was where Connor is at?"

"May I know who's asking?"

"Caleb Garrett, Master Assassin…I was told there was a meetin'."

She was amazed at who all was here. Aveline de Grandpre and her Assassins from New Orleans; The Mentor of the Bayou they called her. Connor stood on the porch and welcomed his guests. David stood by his side and welcomed all the allies that entered. A highlander and an Irishman entered and David smiled clasping each of their forearms and shaking vigorously, "Duncan McGill and John O'Brien…I heard you two had come to the colonies but I didn't believe I'd be seeing you."

"Aye…and we've got two more in our party…we hit some trouble on the way here and they're sweeping up the stragglers. William and Richard de Saint-Prix…amazing boys you've got." He said smiling, "You Assassins are a rowdy bunch!"

"They're not mine," Connor replied, "they're from France. We needed reports on Napoleon."

"Well what is this a bloody convention, where's the food and drink!?" O'Brien shouted with a smile.

David grinned and patted him on the back, "Follow the Mentor, I'll be in in a minute." He turned to Mary, "Wait here love." He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

They all entered, and Mary was kept outside.

David Connell stood around the table looking at the allies and other Assassins. Excluding Connor's trainee's there were four Master Assassins. The Grand-Prix brothers, Caleb Garrett, and a Mohawk named Atasaita. Aveline had a few Masters with her but no one of significance to David with exception of Patience Gibbs. "What is the news from New Orleans?" Connor asked.

"Eleanor Mallow still evades us. We know she answers to Grandmaster Matthew Davenport, but neither has shown their face enough for us to strike."

"We need to weaken their forces. War is definitely coming…tell them what you told me William."

"Napoleon has blockaded Europe from the British. Without that supply line they will go to war. I believe that this is the Templars plan. To instigate war with us and reclaim the colonies." William said.

"Let them come," Alsoomse said, "My tribe will show them why they should fear the Shawnee."

Kuruk grunted beside her. Nukilik shook his head, "That pride will lead to the death of your tribe. A good chief would think of the tribes needs before the call to war."

She drew her hatchet and slammed it into the table, "And you think you know better than I?"

William Blake rose and put his hand in front of Nukilik before he could respond. "We don't need hostility…we need unity."

"Maybe we should listen to Tecumseh." Alsoomse said leaning back, face contorted in an arrogant scowl.

"I will not have talk of that Templar dog at this table…" Connor replied.

"You do what you want Ratonhnhake:ton. I am only concerned in the stake of my people." She said, David noticing the half-truth.

"I understand this, and I hope you will stay the night and think about my offer. If you refuse Tecumseh we can avert war." Connor said.

"We shall see…" She replied.

"Mentor, Richard and I must get back to France. Claude Victor is rumored to be appointed a Marshall of France by Napoleon. If the Templars get their hands in France's heart it will be the end for all of us."

"And I must get back to the Bayou…we still have much to accomplish." Aveline said.

"Well then Aveline…Master Saint-Prix, it has been an honor to have you here." Connor said extending his hand.

They shook his hand and the members disbanded. Nukilik went out to his ship, and Alsoomse and her band set up tents outside the house. David turned to Connor, "We appointed a few men to the rank of Master recently, but I think we still need more to be promoted…I'd like to recommend Jacob, Alexei, and Mary for promotion…Alexei has proved himself time and time again as a brilliant Assassin, and Jacob has been deserving of the title since the mission to kill the Lady Maverick; and since then has still proven himself as humble and swift, a great contrast to his previous behavior. And as for Mary…she has truly improved since I first met her six years ago and while Krissina and Lucentio have made strides their arrogance and lack of motivation seem to lead nowhere."

Connor nodded, "I agree…gather them for the ceremony, with exception of Mary…I know you mean well, but you cannot allow your personal feelings to get in the way."

David nodded in somber understanding, "You said they still hold to this tradition in Ireland?" Conner added, "Achilles never did any special induction for me so I would like to see how this is done."

They gathered them in the dead of night around a fire. "Long ago, Prometheus went against the will of the gods and brought man fire. We know that this was only a myth based on the First Civilizations Piece of Eden…but we keep it true in our hearts that the flame he gave us was not this…but knowledge…a special knowledge that has been with us since the days of Ezio Auditore da Firenze, since Altair, since Brutus, since Abel, since Adam…it is the knowledge that defines us. La shay' haqiqah, koulo shay' moumkin. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Do you know the meaning behind these words?" He asked Alexei.

"It means we see what others do not. While they blindly follow the false truth we seek what is the real truth. While they blindly follow law set out before them by men of privilege we seek to make the world right."

"Jacob?"

"Nothing is true, men's minds are weak so we must decide our own fate. Everything is permitted, but we live with the consequences."

He took the tongs from the fire and branded their ring fingers on their left hands. "These brands were not there before because you simply took an oath of service. As a Master Assassin the brand shall be given to you because you are now in service to the Order…you may find love, but first rights go to the Brotherhood. So now you are higher in rank, not because of your tenacity or your skills, but because you are wiser than you were. As recruits I watched you flourish. As Assassins I saw you take the oath and accept the Creed. Here…as Masters…you like me and those before you have learned to understand our Creed and to live by it…as a Master…I welcome you to the fold."

Just then a howl came from the ridge, and the member of the Shawnee cried out. "We're under attack!"

They turned rapidly as a man in a bone mask leapt from the trees into the center of the gathering and slashed at Connor. David tried to draw his blade but he was not fast enough, however, Connor didn't earn Mentor by being the oldest. He grabbed the man's wrist smashing his forehead into the bone mask, the coyote's teeth carving up his face. He flinched back and Connor ran the hidden blades through his chests.

"Who the hell are these people!?" David asked.

"The Coyote Men…Templar elite agents led by a Master who killed a Mentor on the Great Plains; they are known for their ferocity and their dedication." Connor said. "Go, protect our guests and the people of the Homestead, I will see to Alsoomse."

David ran with Blake towards the encampment with Jacob and Alexei hot on their heels. Mary, Lucentio, and Krissina were already engaged with the enemy and having trouble dealing with two of the members of the pack who slashed at them and then retreated into the shadows. One jumped out at Lucentio and with a bang, he was shot down by Alexei. The other turned towards the noise and Krissina grabbed him. She tried to hold him but he slashed her leg. "Dammit!" she screamed, as Mary stabbed him.

"These are zealots," David said, "Kill them…they will not go quietly. Lucentio take her to Lyle and have him look at her leg. On the way shout out to the other recruits who are free to help barricade and protect the Homesteaders."

He nodded and carried her on his back running off to the doctor. David turned to the new Masters, "Head on to our guests and protect them, I will be along shortly." They ran off and he turned to Mary, "You're okay, you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine…I had a good teacher." She replied curtly.

"These men are like nothing you ever faced…remember the dance…stay safe" He took off towards the others and looked back at her longingly as she ran away. Nukilik was at Alsoomse's location already, bowling over the puny men and stabbing them with his spear, "They don't call you strong man for nothing." David said as he ran up and got back to back with him.

"These pests are rather annoying."

One of them jumped at Blake and Duncan McGill ran up and decapitated him with his sword, "Eyes open Willy! Remember what I said during the war, open eyes stay alive."

"Aye, sir!" He said going into soldier mode with his commander near him again.

John O'Brien ran in with his hammer and bashed in the head of the one who was struggling with Alsoomse, "Sorry there ma'am…I can't move as quick as I used to."

Alexei shot down another that sought to stab John, "I guess you can't see as well as you used to either." Alsoomse retorted.

He laughed, "That's quite possible."

The leader jumped out of the bush and ran for Alsoomse, Alexei was still reloading and the rest were occupied. He drew his knife and howled, and went for the kill. His knife sunk into the big hand of Kuruk, who grabbed the small man by his throat. Kuruk stood like a bloody war god, knives were stuck all over his body and a heap of corpses lay in his wake. The small man thrashed about, drawing his knife from the man's hand and repeatedly stabbing him in the heart as Kuruk simply lifted his other bloodied hand and began to squeeze it around the Coyote Man's neck. The stabbing slowed, and with a crack the Coyote Man dropped to the ground. With a roar, Kuruk dropped him and raised his hand in victory. He stayed like that till morning, when Lyle White pronounced him dead. Alsoomse said she'd give him a warrior's funeral and that he would be remembered always. "You cannot protect us Ratonhnhake:ton. We will join Tecumseh…he may serve the Templars unknowingly, but he fights for his people…maybe you should do the same."

With that she left, and the Coyote Men were disposed of. David looked at Connor, "This is an act of war…the Templars have challenged us, and now we will show them why they should fear us."

Connor nodded curtly. "Gather Duncan and the other Masters…I need a war council."


End file.
